


Kore

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Poetry, Prose Poem, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Kore: Another name for Persephone, ruler of the Underworld; keeper of the Furies, goddess of curses, persecutor of those who have committed impiety, murder and betrayal.OrHannibal is so in love with Will it hurts. A poem about the fall scene, from Hannibal to Will.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Kore

_Kore: Another name for Persephone, ruler of the Underworld; keeper of the Furies, goddess of curses, persecutor of those who have committed impiety, murder and betrayal._

Lamb of God, I brought you bloody fruit to eat, don't let it rot at my feet; I made you a bloody, fleshy feast, to satisfy your petulant teeth.

Last night.  
Last night the teacup we held so painfully close crashed against the stained kitchen floor.  
Last night I dreamed I kissed your feet; I dreamed your smile was the last thing I'd ever see.

And tonight.  
Tonight time won't reverse, and scars from long ago, nor healed, nor painless, will bleed once more.  
Tonight I'll dream you eat the fruit I bring; I'll dream you become the spring.

And tomorrow will be about you and I, till death brings us together at last;  
choking without air, lungs full of salt, water and sand.

You and I, till death do us part;  
nor from God that have just died,  
nor from divine intervention that must be damned.  
Just from you and your monstrous will,  
because if I shall die, my demise can only be done by your holy hand.

So,  
my love,  
magnificent creature  
my powerful, beautiful, _wrathful_ love;

Let my wine tint your lips,  
let me feed you twelve bloody seeds.

Let my mouth swallow the rythym of your heartbeat, flat wet tongue bleeding between your teeth;  
let me crawl inside the arch of your ribs and embrace you with my broken limbs.

Let my blood soak your clothes,  
let me consume you whole.

_This is all I ever wanted for you, for both of us._

Time does not reverse. Instead, it rushes forward terrifyingly fast, as the broken teacup shards gather themselves together at last.

You and I, together, till God's judgement comes from the sky, sparkling fire behind your dreadful eyes.

Tell me, ravenous lamb,  
Is that fire the forgiveness I crave?  
Or is it just vicious bile burning inside?

_It's beautiful._

Spring has come, and you have become.  
Wrathful god, hear my silent bow,  
my life is yours.

My chest opens in full bloom,  
obsidian black from the moon.  
My hands tear and rip my bones and skin  
as I lay my heart obediently at your feet.  
It beats and it bleeds,  
and it aches for you to sink teeth in it.

_It really does look black in the moonlight._

My wrathful god, don't let my love run cold, dont let my flesh left to rot.  
My wrathful god, my life, my heart, my soul and I are yours; devour me whole.

_It's **still** beautiful._

You and I, bathing in blood, becoming us.

You and I, we, _us_ , setting fire to the rain.  
You and I, we, _us_ , surviving the fall.  
You and I, we, _us_ , burning the world.  
You and I, we, _us_ , hunters and monsters, rulers and gods.  
You and I, we, _us_ , starting to blur.

  
And finally, my love;  
my beautiful, wrathful god,  
_us_  
becoming whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed it please consider giving it a like on instagram ( [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHNeHKggqQy/?igshid=159spmv1tj9hk) ) and maybe stopping by to read some of my original writing/more writing inspired by these two? Thanks. 
> 
> Every error here it's absolutely my fault. Please forgive this non-english speaker.


End file.
